1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a methods of manufacturing semiconductor devices and, more particularly, to methods of manufacturing multi-substrate semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to increase integration of semiconductor devices, techniques involving stacking semiconductor chips, semiconductor packages, or substrates have been developed. Chip-on-Chip (CoC) and Package-on-Package (PoP) structures may be implemented using such techniques. When substrates each having an insulating interlayer containing a conductive pattern are bonded together to form a stacked structure, it is desirable that the conductive patterns and the insulating interlayers of the substrate be well bonded so that the resultant stacked structure may have high electrical reliability.